Promises
by Emily13113
Summary: Dr. Rosen finds someone who can lead his team right to parish. But what happens when the link is his other daughter? Will he risk her life to avenge Dani's? or will he keep a promise made to an old friend?


Allyson Donovan sat in her little cave trying to find the only person who could help her. Dr. lee Rosen.

She had been searching for him for the last five years. And she was very close. Allyson finely zeroed in on one of the images flashing threw her head at the moment. It was of a older man with silver hair and a beard he was standing in front of two people. One was a girl with long curly dark brown hair the other was a man with lighter brown hair. They seemed to be talking but this was only a picture not a video like most of her 'Sites'. Allyson slowly opened her eyes. After concentrating for that long she was sure to black out sooner or later. She slowly got up off of the damp cave floor. She placed her in-cryptic "Grey" proof phone in her back pocket and she picked up her messenger bag full of things she has stolen on her crazy adventure. But that didn't matter only finding Dr. Rosen mattered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rosen sat in his chair by his desk awaiting the next interruption. Right on cue Rachel hesitantly walked into his office holding three files. She stood awkwardly waiting for the leader of the team to acknowledge her presence. After five minuets of silence Rachel said

"Dr. Rosen I have three new Alpha cases that you should read"

Rosen extended his arm to Rachel. She slowly gave him the files. She only got the chance to turn around when Rosen shouted

"WAIT!"

Rachel quickly turned back around to face Rosen who was now standing holding up a file. He said

"Who is this?"

Rachel quickly scanned the file before she said

"Allyson Donovan?"

Rosen rolled his eyes

"Yes,Rachel I know that! It says she has had contact with Stanton Parish?"

Rachel nodded not quite catching on.

"Rachel we have got to find her!"

Rachel nodded as she sprinted out of the room to go warm up the van.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rosen quickly garbed all of his stuff. He ran into the hallway bombarded with a thousand questions from everyone. He said to his team

"Bill you Kat and Gery Go down to the car, Nina and Cameron come with me."

Bill Kat and Gery quickly turned to go down to the parking lot while Nina and Cameron jogged to keep up with Rosen. Rosen led them into the elevator without saying a word. Nina and Cameron glanced at each other right before the doors shut.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Allyson ran threw the forest her visions gilding her. It made it easy to see where to step and where not to step. She kept telling her self it was only seven miles North. But she was so drained seven seemed like a million. Soon she stopped dead in her tracks. Dr. Rosen and his team where coming this was in a very gross van. She was screwed. His team would catch her and lock her away somewhere. She couldn't get caught she needed to talk to Dr. Rosen alone and she new just how to do it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dr. Rosen drove slowly. His entire team looking out of the windows of the car for any sines that there runaway Alpha was there. Everyone was in their own little world until Rosen slammed on the breaks he pointed into the woods

"their!"

Bill shouted as he got out of the car

"Hicks your with me, Rachel you go with Nina and Rosen you guys can try and cut her off, Kat stay in the car with Gery, Grey try to fallow her using something! Everyone go now!"

The team ran off in opposite directions.

Rosen yelled to Nina

"Now remember she will be scared so when we find her you need to calm her down ok?"

Nina just nodded she was to intent on not tripling over the roots and branched covering the forest floor.

Hicks and Bill stumbled after the small girl who ran gracefully like she new the landscape like the back of her hand. She soon started turning which didn't help. Now they had to run guns drawn jumping and dodging branches and trees and now pay attention to which way the girl was going. Bill was just awaiting the concussion.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Allyson knew she was out of view from pretty boy and hulk she pulled out a small piece of wood that could be mistaken for a tooth pick. She quickly put in her ear plugs. She shifted the small piece of wood so it was in between her thumb and middle finger. She stumbled back and fell into a tree the she held onto for dear life. She could barely see the people surrounding her threw the dancing black spots in her vision. Pretty boy said something and The model girl can she looked Allyson straight in the eyes. She was going to use her ability on Allyson Her mistake.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nina stepped forward she said

"Your safe now it's ok..."

Nina couldn't even finish her sentence before she fell to the ground screaming bloody murder.

Everyone rushed over to her. Allyson took her chance to escape she knew she wouldn't make it far but if she could get just far enough away so she could talk to Rosen privately It would be a win.

She stumbled threw the forest she made it Twenty feet away before she fell into another tree. Allyson placed the Stick back into her bag and she waited for Rosen to emerge from the woods. After Thirty seconds he came out into the clearing. He was holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. Rosen said

"Hello, Mrs. Donovan we wont hurt you"

Allyson cut him off

"You wont hurt me, cause you would do anything for my dad, and he asked you to help me right before he died right?"

Rosen's eyes bulged as he took in the small girl before him. Sean Donovan was his best friend in the world. Allyson and Dani used to play together and Elizabeth and his wife used to go shopping all the time.

Rosen took a step closer he whispered

"Aly what are you doing hear?"

Allyson smirked she said

"You need to uphold my fathers dieing wish"

with that the black dots took over and Allyson passed out. She fell down onto the damp muddy ground satisfied that she didn't have to run anymore.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alphas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know I'm not a big fan of "occ" stories but I would love if you could give mine a chance!**

**Review,Comment,Rate ect!**

**~Izzy 3~**


End file.
